thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Allison (Breathing Again)
Allison is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis and Pokerox27's Breathing Again. She is a member of The 100. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Allison's life before or as the outbreak began, except that when the outbreak began she was rescued by Diana. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Strangers Allison asks Diana and Omar to help Fer Morales' group to lure away the walkers from the school since the place would be safer than being out there by themselves, Omar and Diana agree to help. Made to Suffer As Diana and Omar cause the horn of their truck to blare in order to attract the walkers from the school, inside the truck Allison listens to Diana and Omar discuss what will they do once the school is free of walkers, Omar says that they have to keep searching for his sisters and Allison's parents, Diana says that she doesn't want to be out there risking herself to be killed by the undead and that probably Omar's sisters and Allison's parents are deceased, this causes Allison to run away in denial. When the walkers outnumber the survivors, Allison alongside the remaining students get into Diana's truck as she drives towards the school, but ends up crashing, however, Allison survives without any injury. Allison alongside the rest of students observe the fight between Frank and Karla until Fer kills Zulemmy. Ikanaide Allison would be caught by Danna when she and Omar are about to leave with Frank. When Danna gets shot by Frank, Allison is shocked, though she tells Omar to just leave her be, she, along with her new small group, will flee from the scene as Fer dashes outside demanding what happened. As Omar drives the truck, he spots two women blocking the road, they order the defectors to step out of the truck. As Omar, Allison and Frank emerge from the truck, Omar recognizes the two women and smiles at them. "Tara? Mara? Long time no see lil' sisters!". Season 2 Esperanza Allison, alongside Frank and Omar are fleeing the school in the pickup truck, when Diana fires her gun at the truck, managing to shoot Frank through the neck. She is also present when Omar tries to calm Frank by telling him that they won't let him die, and to apply pressure to the wound. Two women in a RV appear in front of them and order them to get out of the truck, they reluctantly do. Allison wathes as Mara says that she and the rest will be taken back to their camp, however, she notices the gunshot wound in Frank's neck, who says that it's not a big deal, but Tara explains that Frank will quickly die due to blood loss and reanimate as a walker. She is terrified when Mara reveals that the bite is not what makes you turn. The infection, is on everybody and when they die, they come back as one of those things. She is also present, altough asleep, when Mara kills Frank to prevent him from becoming a walker. Depresión In a flashback, after joining Tara and Mara's group, Allison is found in a church with a man named Lee Everett, who is looting the pantry. Allison steps out with a walkie. Mara urges Allison not to listen to the 100, but Lee declares that his people taught Allison how to survive. Mara attacks Lee with her knife, but Jessica Flores stops her from killing the man. Allison gets in a truck with Lee, leaving her fate in the present unknown. Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Allison has killed: *Numerous counts of walkers. Appearances Breathing Again Season 1 *Strangers *Made to Suffer *Ikanaide Season 2 *Esperanza *Depresión (Flashback) Trivia Category:Breathing Again Characters